Starfall
by Shadowsplosion
Summary: Previously 'Six: Originations'. Now a oneshot of how Starfire came to Earth. Now with more time travel!


**A/N: Related to the Heartstrings Into Infinity series, but not a direct part of it.**

**-x-**

The ship cruised through space, on its way to deliver a prisoner that would guarantee peace between two alien planets. It was a huge spacecraft, a burnished bronze with dangerous looking spikes on the edge of its vaguely crescent shaped form. But within, not all was well.

Pained screams echoed throughout the craft, which prompted guards - four blue, scaled and fishlike beings equipped with spears, the pointed end resembling their vessel - to begin to approach the source. The hydraulics in front of them opened without a noise, granting them quick entry as they warily travelled with the destination in mind. They get there quickly, two guards stood, waiting for their arrival. Their faces displayed their annoyance, and the problem soon became apparent.

The source of the screaming, even through the cell door, was loud, almost drowning out the heavy banging against the highly resistant metal. The prisoner had awoken, the door having begun to shake. One of the aliens gulped, not allowing his fear to show. They remain silent for a second before he spoke up, bravery resurfacing.

"You think the door will hold?" The alien asked, raising his spear defensively.

To his right, another alien nodded and readied himself, prepared to fight.

"It must!" he exclaimed, though did not feel it. His shoulders slumped and hands shook. He'd heard the rumours, the stories... to be on the receiving end of this prisoner's rage...

Even as they prepare, metal debris from the door began to fall, the metal straining to open as the attacks continue, the screaming louder.

"The alien will be delivered on schedule, Lord Trogar has commanded it," A third alien spoke up, scaled hands gripping his trident with hands that did not speak of familiarity.

For a moment, the banging ceases, and the aliens all slightly relax, a fourth about to comment -

Another scream. The cell doors burst open, ramming like an iron bull into the two unwitting guards at the door. The four remaining guards scattered, avoiding the blast by mere centimetres. This was bad, and the third alien grunts in frustration. Very bad - but he is not given much time to think, because a blazing pair of green eyes turn to focus on him. The figure emerges from the cell, taking powerful steps that almost seemed to shake the ship.

"_I am not going there!_" The prisoner screeches, swinging the cuffs on her forearms around as a new weapon towards the alien's head.

He is not given time to dodge, and the metal clangs against his head with enough force to send him reeling into the wall behind them, before sliding down, unmoving. The rest of the guards snapped out of the shock they'd been in, moving forward to try and recapture her, but it proved futile; within half a minute she'd taken the rest of them out, not stopping until they were all motionless.

This alien - this former prisoner - stood tall, but a good three or four feet shorter than the monstrosities that had captured her. Her hair, red and long, is complemented by the blazing green eyes. Feminine, but no less of a danger.

And speaking of danger, the prisoner knew she'd have to get going _now,_ before she could get caught again. So she took off running down the hallways, looking for a way out of the ship.

**-x-**

Soon enough, she'd found one - something akin to the spaceships she'd been on before during an emergency on the first ship that had taken her on this journey. It had been replaced soon after breaking down, but these things - escape pods, if she remembered correctly - were vital to getting off as the main entrance had been damaged and thus inoperable.

But it meant she'd be free... She'd just have to get off of the ship, first. Her green eyes scanned the interior, finding it satisfactory, and yet just as she went to enter alarms started to blare on the ship. The prisoner gasps, then hurries into the escape pod, barely noticing as the doors shut behind her. _Oh, X'hal_. The Prisoner thought she'd have a bit more time than this.

What she doesn't notice, however, is that while the escape pod prepares to leave, Gordanians run past the spot she'd just been. A close call.

She braced herself against the wall of the pod, trying to calm down her breathing and being as silent as possible - if she were to be caught now, it could spell her end. No. Would. Dying was not on her list of priorities.

But leaving this damned ship was. She was almost relieved when the pod finally lurched and took off, but she didn't notice as the pod glows blue as well, and promptly takes off in the opposite direction of the ship... towards a certain green and blue planet.

Koriand'r closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. She was not entirely sure what she'd do now - the cuffs would make reopening the pod difficult, but possible - but she would have to see. She knew that she would not be able to return to her home.

**-x-**

The alley was a black hole into which it seemed every piece of trash had come to rest. It was silent for the barest of moments, a rat finally settling down under a dumpster. This would not last.

A burglar sprinted down the alley, bulging sack of loot clutched in his meaty hand. Police cars flew by the alley as he ducked behind a dumpster. The burglar wiped his forehead, sighing in relief. He'd gotten away, he thought. After catching his breath he stood up again to continue down an alley, but stopped when something hit the floor in front of him. He jumped, looking in alarm at the object.

A batarang.

"Batman, here!?" The burglar exclaimed, stepping back - only to crash into someone behind him.

In reflex he swung around sending his fist out at the stalker, though they sidestepped, the fist passing over harmlessly.

Quickly, before the burglar could respond with a follow-up, his pursuer swiftly punched them in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of and stunning him for a brief moment.

"Not quite."

But the pursuer was not done, and seeing that the burglar was open to more attacks, followed with an uppercut to the face, knocking the burglar's head into the wall.

Dazed, the burglar slid down the wall. Traffic light costume, spiked hair, and a mask. No, this was not Batman. This was-

"Batman's sidekick?" The burglar asked weakly.

Robin smirked.

"I'm new in town," The boy wonder started, and then sent a boot to the burglar's temple, knocking him unconscious.

Suddenly the ground shook as something crashed - Robin's head snapped up, eyes narrowing.

**-x-**

**A/N: Updated 20/09/15. Story content untouched - oooold oneshot.**


End file.
